Captive
by Anagn
Summary: Buck ; psychopathe pervers, qui adore la torture, le viol et le meurtre. RATED M PAR LA SUITE !


-1-

Juste Buck.

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, avec une sensation d'engourdissement au niveau de mon cou. Tout est flou d'abord, puis en clignant plusieurs fois les paupières, le décor se dessine progressivement plus net. Je remarque que je suis couchée sur quelque chose de moue, un matelas. Autour de moi, une pièce prend forme. Les murs dégoulinent de moisissure, une minuscule fenêtre rectangulaire laisse à peine passé la lumière du jour. L'air est étouffant. Je me redresse pour mieux observer les environ du cachot, de mon cachot je présume. J'entends le cliquetis d'un métal contre un autre. Puis je sens une entrave autour de ma cheville, tout de suite mon regard se concentre sur mon pied droit. Une paire de menotte encercle mon articulation violacée par le fer froid, l'autre bout est attaché au barreau rouillé du lit délabré. Une crampe se forme au cœur de mon estomac, je ravale mes sanglots, consciente qu'ils ne me seront d'aucune aide. Des journaux son éparpillé sur le sol couvert de crasse, et sur une table laissé à l'abandon, une tasse de café prend la poussière. L'envie d'hurler me brule la gorge, mais je sais que ça va attirer celui qui me détient prisonnière, il va savoir que je suis réveillée, et plus je retarderais notre rencontre mieux se sera, du moins pour moi.

L'ampoule au-dessus de moi clignote brièvement, son filament émet un doux bourdonnement à peine audible.

- Je devrais changer cette ampoule, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

Je sursaute au son de sa voix roque. Il est entré comme un fantôme – ou peut-être est-il là depuis le début, tapis dans l'ombre, tel un chasseur guettant sa proie, patientant que je me réveille - et il est là juste devant moi, l'homme s'avance et tout mon corps tremble comme si soudain le pôle nord c'était invité dans la pièce. J'ose lever la tête vers lui, il se frotte la barbe, sans prendre la peine de me regarder attendant une réponse de ma part.

- Je pense que… ça serait une bonne idée. Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il observe l'ampoule peu lumineuse, il la touche avec précaution, lorsqu'il est sûre qu'elle ne lui brulera pas les mains, il la dévisse, nous plongeant tous les deux dans une obscurité presque complète.

- Oh, qu'elle malpoli, je tes même pas demandé si l'obscurité te déranger. Est-ce que le noir te fait peur mon mignon oiseau ? Souri-t-il.

Son petit surnom me provoque un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il n'est qu'a quelque centimètre de moi, je peux entrevoir sa silhouette.

- Non, ça va.

La porte claque signifiant son départ, et je peux à nouveau respirer normalement comme si je n'avais pas se poids dans la poitrine qui c'est créer lorsqu'il est entré. Quand je tire sur mon attache, pour en défier la résistance son contact avec ma peau me procure une brulure violente, je me mords la lèvre pour retenir mon cris d'agonie. Puis, je me rappelle brutalement tel un flash rapide comme l'éclair, traversant mon esprit brumeux.

Je courrais comme une folle, le cœur au bord des lèvres et la peur au ventre, pour échapper aux hommes armés qui avait capturé les autres touristes avec moi lors de notre viré « safari ». Les coups de feux résonnaient dans la jungle épaisse, j'avais fuis jusqu'à ne plus les entendre, je me suis alors accordé quelque secondes de repos. J'ai errée dans la jungle de longues minutes jusqu'à tomber de fatigue par moment, mais les voix derrière moi m'ont obligées à reprendre ma fuite là où elle c'était arrêtée. Tout en m'enfuyant entre les plantes exotiques, je n'ai cessé jeté des coups d'œil par-dessus mon épaule afin de m'assurer de ne pas être suivit. C'est ainsi que j'ai brutalement heurté quelque chose de robuste, quand j'ai levé la tête pour maudire l'arbre que je croyais avoir percuté, j'ai eu à la place de ça, eu à faire à un homme, d'une tête plus grand que moi, l'allure mal soignée, il ne ressembler en aucun cas aux autres types qui me pourchassé, désespéré et sans repère, à ce moment-là j'ai cru avoir trouvé de l'aide.

- S'il vous plait ! Réussis-je à articulé, essoufflé. Aidez-moi !

Son visage est devenu plus amicale.

- Je veux bien, mais dite-moi qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé ?

Voyant que j'étais apeuré et affaiblie, il a posé amicalement c'est mains sur mes épaules, même si son geste m'avait un peu refroidit, n'étant de nature pas du tout tactile cependant j'étais bien trop déconcentré par toute l'agitation dans les feuillages pour en tenir compte.

- Ils arrivent ! M'affolais-je.

- Qui ça ? Calmez-vous.

- Les hommes, de tout à l'heure ! Il y'a des hommes qui me poursuivent. S'il vous plait aidez-moi. Pleurais-je maintenant, à bout de nerf.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes entre de bonnes mains, je vais vous aider.

- Il y'a d'autre gens. Chuchotais-je, il y'avait d'autre personnes avec moi, ils les ont capturés.

Son pouce sale à essuyer la larme au coin de mon œil.

- Nous allons prévenir de l'aide. Venez avec moi, nous devons nous montrer prudents, ces hommes sont dangereux.

Mise en confiance, et enfin heureuse de ne pas être seule dans cet enfer, j'ai hochais la tête et je l'ai suivis sans faire d'histoire. Il avait l'air sincère, du moins j'ai étais assez folle pour le croire.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Des pirates qui capturent les touristes pour les revendre.

J'ai ralenti le pas, désarçonné par la découverte.

- C'est horrible. L'homme nous à seulement dis qu'il aller demander une rançon à nos famille.

- Alors vous avez rencontré Vaas ?

- Oui j'ai eu cette « chance ». Ironisais-je, Vaas était cinglé, dans ces gestes, sa façon de parler. Nous devons les aidez ! Repris-je.

- Ont le fera, d'abord mettons-nous à l'abri ! Ça sonnée plus comme un ordre.

Je me suis demandais à un moment si je ne faisais pas une bêtise, après tout il était un parfait inconnu dont je devrais me méfié. Dans les films d'horreurs, les rencontres de ce type ne présager rien de bon. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais arrêté de marcher derrière lui, il s'est alors retourné pour venir vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vous êtes blessé ?

- Non, c'est juste… Je réfléchissais.

Ce sont, les voix et les coups de feux entendu par la suite qui m'ont convaincu de suivre l'inconnu. Seule dans cette forêt immense, je mourrais surement de soif et de faim, ou encore dévorais par un tigre. Attrapée par ces hommes je me ferais tuer comme, ils ont tués certains touristes virulents quand ils nous ont obligés à rester tranquilles et si je n'avais pas cette chance, je serais vendue, rien que d'y penser me provoque un haut le cœur. Et il y'avais cet homme « Vaas » qui me fichais la chair de poule. Je me suis enfui quand il avait le dos tournée, aucun doute qu'il aller vouloir avoir une discussion avec moi après ce « fâcheux incident » dirait-il.

Je me souviens avoir marché au côté de l'homme dont les yeux scrutais les alentours avec effervescence, jusqu'à en avoir des courbatures aux jambes. Il y'avais cette grande colline rocheuse et vertigineuse, au bout duquel se trouvé une jolie petite maisonnette en bois - probablement faite main -, qui marquer la fin de notre « randonnée improvisé ».

À peine avais-je franchit la porte que son piège c'est refermé sur moi.

J'ai rapidement balayée du regard les recoins de l'habitacle, ce n'était pas très propre, la poussière prenait place sur la plupart des meubles sauf sur la table, ou l'homme devait surement prendre c'est repas en écoutant la radio posé sur le plan de travail, puis il s'installait confortablement sur le fauteuil vert mousse pour regarder quelque chose à la télévision. La cuisine et le salon ne faisait qu'une seule et grande pièce d'entrée. Des rideaux déchiquetés étaient accroché sur les fenêtres presque toutes barricadé légèrement avec des planches en bois. Ensuite, il y'avait ce long est sinistre couloir contenant, une porte à gauche et une à droite, je crois même qu'au fond il y'en avait une autre mais je ne suis pas sûre parce qu'il faisait sombre.

- Qu'elle est ton nom ?

Son soudain tutoiement m'a brusqué un peu, j'avais l'impression que les murs de la maison se refermés sur moi, prêts à me dévorer toue crue, et j'avais qu'une envie, revoir la lumière du jour.

- Ariane

- Je n'aime pas, ça fait trop… J'aime pas. Conclu-t-il sans plus y réfléchir.

J'ai froncée les sourcils en regardant si la porte était à bonne distance pour m'enfuir, quelque chose dans sa voix avait changé.

- Et vous ?

- Buck… Juste Buck.

J'ai vue dans ces yeux quelque chose de mal, un scintillement de folie, que j'avais pu distinguer dans ce dénommé Vaas. J'ai déglutis, la salive avait du mal à passé dans ma gorge. Une voix dans ma tête me criais que j'avais était folle de faire confiance à un inconnu. Bon sang, c'est la première chose qu'on nous apprend. « Ne jamais faire confiance à un inconnu ». J'ai couru vers la sortie aussi vite que mes pieds me le permettaient, mais il m'a intercepté net dans ma fuite, me coupant dans mon éland comme une brute. J'ai gigotté dans ces bras et hurlé pour qu'il me lâche, jusqu'à ce que je sente un objet aigue percé la peau de mon cou, ce dingue était entrain de me droguée. Mes muscles se sont détendu, j'étais seulement retenue par son étreint de fer. Des larmes invisibles son tombé sur mes joues encore chaude par ma course dans les bois.

- Chut, chut… Il m'a murmurait à l'oreille, dort mignon petit oiseau, mon oiseau, j'ai dit que tu étais entre de bonnes mains, et je n'ai pas menti. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

- Non, s'il vous plait laisser-moi partir.

- Si seulement c'était aussi facile.

J'ai fermé les yeux et sombrer dans ses paroles lourdes porté par la drogue qu'il m'avait injectée.


End file.
